


9. Things you said when I was crying

by Losercalledmegan (thebeautyoftheirdrama)



Series: Things you said when [2]
Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Lots of Angst, M/M, ernst disappears and hanschen gets angsty, someone pls stop me i need to be stopped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:06:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeautyoftheirdrama/pseuds/Losercalledmegan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanschen thinks he's being ignored and kinda implodes. What a drama queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	9. Things you said when I was crying

**Author's Note:**

> HERE'S ANOTHER ERNST-LEAVES-HANSCHEN-FREAKS FIC IM SO SORRY i'll write something different soon i promise

It was the third day in a row that Hanschen hadn’t seen Ernst all morning, and he was starting to get worried. Lunchtime was almost over, and still no sign of his boyfriend. Finally he spotted the familiar mop of brown hair among a group of their friends.

“Ernst! There you are! I haven’t been able to find you and -”

The whole group of them walked away.

Now Hanschen was not only worried, but offended as well. He ran his hands through his hair, like a bird preening its feathers, and tried to fit a confident smirk back on his face. _Tried_ being the operative word.

“Hey, mister, what are you staring at?”

Hanschen scowled at the young schoolboy who interrupted his efforts, and stormed off to find somewhere to sulk in peace. 

The longer Hanschen spent without Ernst at his side, the more anxious thoughts filtered into his mind. All the questions and insecurities that he usually blocked out returned in a tidal wave of uncertainty.

_Does he love me? He said he loved me. He doesn’t love me. He lied because it was easy. He lied because he didn’t want to make a mess. He lied and I believed him and I’m stupid and I love him and -_

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the door.

“Hello? Hanschen, is that you?”

Ernst gently nudged the door open.

“I was waiting for you at the park. Remember, you were gonna meet me there? After you finished your math - oh baby, what’s wrong?”

Ernst rushed over to his boyfriend. Sniffling, Hanschen replied, his voice shaking.

“You were gone. I thought you weren’t coming back.”

“We’re family, Hanschen. Family _always_ comes back.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always a slut for feedback. Follow me on tumblr at losercalledmegan!


End file.
